


Kisah dari Kamar 103

by nijimonyong



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, alternative universe, mention of others, really short, ummm mention about self-harm (chap 8)????
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nijimonyong/pseuds/nijimonyong
Summary: Utsuki Chikage, Chigasaki Itaru, dan kumpulan kisah mereka.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Utsuki Chikage
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

Mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan. Bahu mereka saling menyentuh, tangan mereka bertautan.

Baik Itaru maupun Chikage sama-sama diam, keduanya menatap langit malam musim panas.

 _"Senpai,"_ Itaru berujar, "kuharap kita bisa melihat kembang api bersama-sama lagi tahun depan dan tahun selanjutnya."

Chikage tersenyum, matanya masih menatap langit yang penuh kembang api, "Tentu, Chigasaki."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ditulis untuk #nulisrandom2020


	2. Chapter 2

"Wa-waa...!"

Chigasaki Itaru berteriak kaget saat dirinya diangkat oleh Utsuki Chikage.

Diangkat. Digendong layaknya tuan putri.

 _"Senpai—!_ Turunin!" Itaru berteriak, wajahnya memerah dikarenakan malu.

Tentunya malu, bagaimana tidak, dia digendong di kantor, di depan teman kerjanya, oleh atasan karena dirinya yang ceroboh hingga keseleo.

"Kenapa? Kau kan tidak bisa berjalan dengan baik Chiga—"

"Ya... ya, tapi nggak perlu segininya!"

Itaru berteriak, memotong ucapan Utsuki Chikage, sembari menyembunyikan mukanya yang memerah.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ditulis untuk #nulisrandom2020 dengan sedikit perubahan.


	3. Chapter 3

Chikage mengelus rambut Itaru, menenggelamkan jemarinya pada rambut pemuda yang lebih muda darinya.

Dia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya, mencium kening Itaru.

"Selamat malam, Itaru," ucapnya, "selamat tinggal."


	4. Chapter 4

Terkadang, Itaru akan terbangun di tengah malam.

Dia akan terbangun, menatap sosok yang ada di sampingnya—mengagumi sosok yang tertidur dengan damai.

Tangannya akan menyentuh wajah Chikage, mengelus rambut hijau itu, dan

"... Aku menyukaimu, senpai."

Ia akan mencium Chikage, sebelum kembali terlelap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tentunya ini merupakan tulisan di #nulisrandom2020 kemarin


	5. Chapter 5

Chikage menyentuh perutnya yang terluka. Darah segar terus keluar, membuat pandangannya buram karena kekurangan darah.

Misi kali ini lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya—bahkan Chikage sampai membuat surat pengunduran diri dan permintaan maaf untuk Mankai Company jika dia mati (yang dititipkan pada December, tentu saja).

Chikage bersandar pada dinding salah satu gang, napasnya terengah

Dia menutup kedua matanya, membayangkan _kouhai_ nya—membayangkan Chigasaki Itaru.

"Chiga—ngh.." dia meringis. "...saki..."


	6. Chapter 6

Chigasaki Itaru tidak tahu apa yang dia pikirkan saat itu.

Dia tidak tahu, mengapa dia meng-iya-kan ajakan Utsuki Chikage—ajakan untuk berkencan.

Itaru ingat, dia sadar saat itu. Dia juga ingat, nada bicara senpainya.

Itaru juga sadar, bahwa Chikage tidak menyukainnya. Sama sekali tidak. 

Namun, mengapa dia meng-iya-kan? Setuju untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Chikage?

Mengapa Itaru, malah bersedia membuat dirinya sendiri sakit hati? Mengapa dia merasa hampa setiap kali Chikage memperlakukannya dengan baik?

(—tentunya, Itaru tahu jawabannya; kala Chikage menatapnya, tatapan itu bukanlah ditujukan kepadanya.

Kala mereka berhubungan intim, nama yang keluar dari mulut Chikage bukanlah dirinya, tapi orang lain.

Dan Itaru juga tahu, dia hanyalah pengganti—Chikage tidak akan melihatnya sebagai 'Chigasaki Itaru'.)


	7. Chapter 7

Chikage baru saja naik ke kasurnya saat sebuah tangan melingkar dipinggangnya.

Tangan milik Itaru, memeluk pinggang Chikage.

Chikage menatap Itaru—pemuda itu masih menutup matanya, masih tertidur nyenyak.

Ia tersenyum, tangannya mengacak-acak surai Itaru. 

"Mimpi Indah, Chigasaki."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention about self-harm

"Chigasaki!" 

Chikage berseru, panik. Dengan cepat, ditariknya pisau yang ada di tangan Chigasaki Itaru.

Laki-laki itu menatap _kouhai_ nya dengan horor, terutama pada lengan pemuda itu—darahnya, Chikage melihat darah di tangan Chigasaki. Dia juga melihat bekas sayatan lama.

(Wajah Chigasaki membuat Chikage bertanya dalam hati, _sejak_ _kapan_ —)


	9. Chapter 9

Utsuki Chikage menatap pemuda dihadapannya.

Dia menatap Chigasaki Itaru yang tengah memakan _pancake_ yang disiram sirup mapel.

(Chikage jamin rasanya akan terlalu manis bagi lidahnya.)

" _Se~npai~_ " 

Chigasaki memanggil, membuat lamunanya buyar.

"Ngapain lihat-lihat? _Senpai_ mau _pancake_ nya?"

Chikage mengangkat sebelah alisnya, menampilkan ekspresi tanya sebelum akhirnya menyerigai.

"Oh, kalau aku mau," Chikage berujar, "apa kau mau menyuapiniku, eh, Chigasaki?"


	10. Chapter 10

Chigasaki Itaru menatap _senpai_ nya dengan kesal. Dia yakin mukanya sudah merah, namun sosok Utsuki Chikage yang menyerigai didepannya benar-benar.....

....menyebalkan.

Itaru mengambil potongan _pancake_ dengan garpu, pemuda itu mendekatkan garpunya pada mulut Chikage.

"Yaudah, sini _senpai_ buka mulutnya," ujarnya, "aaaa—"

(Chikage mendekatkan dirinya, memakan pancake yang disodorkan Itaru, membuat wajah pemuda itu menjadi lebih merah.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lanjutan chap 9


	11. Chapter 11

" _senpai_ , katakan kalau _senpai_ menyukaiku."

"pfft. kenapa, chigasaki? bukannya kau ta—"

"tapi _senpai_ , kau tak pernah berkata suka padaku."

"......"

" _se_ —"

"...sebaiknya kita segera kembali, sebelum saljunya menjadi lebih lebat."

(setelahnya, keduanya kembali ke asrama mankai dalam diam.)


	12. Chapter 12

" _senpai_ percaya dengan _soulmate_ , tidak?"

itaru tiba-tiba bertanya. matanya masih menatap layar ponselnya.

"tidak."

"eh? walau di badan kita ada nama _soulmate_ kita, _senpai_ tak percaya...?"

chikage mengangkat bahunya, "aku tak punya yang begituan."

"hee.."

(—padahal, di tubuh chikage, tertulis nama chigasaki itaru—menandakan penuda yang sekamar dengannya itu adalah _soulmate_ nya.)


	13. Chapter 13

"senpai, nikah, yuk."

chikage menghentikan jarinya yang sedang mengetik. pemuda itu menatap chigasaki itaru yang setengah tewas.

"...nanti," ucapnya, "sekarang bereskan laporanmu dulu, chigasaki."

(chigasaki itaru merengut. duh, dia ingin terbebas dari laporan sialan ini.)


End file.
